


Backdating test

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Backdating test

Posting with "set a different publication date" set to 1/1/12. Not ticking "Set this publication date for the entire work".


End file.
